A white scarf costs $$30$, which is $6$ times as much as a gold hat costs. How much does the gold hat cost?
Solution: The cost of the white scarf is a multiple of the cost of the gold hat, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$30 \div 6$ $$30 \div 6 = $5$ A gold hat costs $$5$.